Can't believe I'm a father
by Dark Moonlight24
Summary: This is a lemon with my OC character and Spectra or Keith but with some things in there which is pretty shocking in a way. Either way it's rated M for the LEMON and a certain scene. Spectra/OC slight Ace/Oc in beginning Ace/Mira


**Me: Heyo guys ^_^**

**Spectra: Hurry, I need a good fucking right now.  
>Me: Sheesh don't get your panties in a bunch.<br>Spectra: Fine.  
>Me: Thank you<br>Ace: Better not be me.  
>Me: Your lucky im not into yaoi n those crap.<br>Ace and Shun: Phew  
>Me: But I could get my friend to do it ^_^<br>Shun and Ace: O.O We're good  
>Spectra: Ehehe and I'm not Bi<br>Me: Hopefully ^_^'  
>Spectra: Grrrr<br>Shun: She owns nothing but her OC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Crystal's POV~<strong>

Shun, Dan, Baron, Ace, Marucho, nd myself stood there a few feet away from Spectra, facing him. The reason for this was because Spectra kidnapped Mira and is offering a trade for her, the item for trade is what we are currently deciding. "Dan, offer me." Drago suggested, earning a mini rant from Dan. "No." I cut him off, making everyone look at me. "Huh? What do you mean by no?" Shun, my older brother asked. Yes, me and him are siblings but lucky little Shun was born 15 mins before me, therefore making me the younger one. "Me, trade me for her." I told them, taking in a shaky breathe. "No you can't be serious. No, I'm not letting you do that." Shun objected, grabbing my arm, pulling me closer to him a little. "Neither am I, as a member of the resistant and your boyfriend." Ace agreed with Shun, pulling me into a tight hug. "Hurry up brawlers. The clock is ticking." Spectra smirked, making me shudder at the smirk. "I'm sorry. It's the only way, I hope you guys can forgive me." I told them, pushing Ace off, giving both Shun and him an apologetic looks. "So what's it going to be? I'm interested to see what you guys are trading her for." He chuckled, shoving Mira forward a bit.

Hesitantly, I walked towards him, only to be turned around by Ace and met by his warm, soft lips on mine what might be the last time. By the time I was standing a few inches in front of Spectra I had tears flowing down my face. "Hm. Interesting choice." He chuckled, grabbing my arm, yanking me along with him. My eyes never left he group, watching them get smaller and smaller, until they were out of my sight. "Hehe, don't worry, we are going to have lots of fun." He chuckled, making me nervous, and regretting my choice a bit. The tears never ceased to stop flowing down my face. Once we got to his house/hideout/headquarters or what ever you want to call it, he shoved me into a room, probably his considering how it had some trophies from competitions. "What are you planning to do with me?" I asked, trying my best to act strong. "Lots of fun." He chuckled, placing his curled finger under my chin, lifting my face so that I would look at him. I stepped back, whacking his hand away, not wanting him to touch me in anyway. "Seems like you still have a little fight in you. But don't worry, that will change, soon." He chuckled, tossing me a black tank top long with some black shorts, and they were like those spandex booty shorts. "Go clean up." He smirked, sitting on his bed.

I glared at him before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door an locking it to keep him out, hopefully. Once the lock clicked, I slid down against the wall, crying as images of everyone flashed in my mind, especially Shun and Ace's picture.

**~Spectra's POV~**

I knew it, they would trade her, who else or what else would they trade? Heh, she'll be mine in no time. I scowled at the fact that that stupid boy, Ace got to her before me and how he kissed her just as she was heading towards me. I ignored her tears and sniffles, imagining all the things I could and would do to her. 'This is going to be fun.' I thought, shoving her into my room, tossing her some clothes, watching her go into the bathroom. I laid on my bed, thinking of what I should do to break her and her crying only wanted me to break her more. Oh fun it would be, just the mere thought of it made me excited, she maybe still hung up on that boy Ace but not for long, she is and will be mine. Now, where did I leave the key? Ah hah! I inserted the key into the keyhole, slowly turning it, hearing the lock click, indicating that it was open. A smirk tugged at my lips as I pushed the door open, watching her cover herself with her towel, well more of my towel.

"Get out! Don't you know the word privacy!" She half shouted, turning so her back was facing me. _'How cute.'_ I thought, chuckling as I approached her. "Now now, no need to hide from me." I chuckled, tugging at the towel, making it fall to the ground, revealing her beautiful body to me. With every step I took towards her she took one back, this kept up til she hit the wall. "S-S-Spectra. Stop." She whimpered as I pressed my body against her. She opened her mouth to say something but I took that advantage and slammed my lips into hers, shoving my tongue into her mouth.

**~Crystal's POV~**

The way his kiss was different from Ace's, it was more heated in a way, and more pleasurable. Wait what the heck am I thinking, I'm with Ace! But still, it feels, great. I slowly let go of Ace and kissed back, letting his tongue explore my mouth. "Hm...Why are you giving in so easily?" He smirked, brushing the spot under my right breast. "D-d-don't." I whimpered, trying to push his hand away. "Not broken yet." He chuckled, removing his cloak and shirt. "N-n-no." I cried, trying to get away from him. "Shower. Now." He commanded, pointing at the tub that had a shower head. Hesitantly I stepped in along with him, afraid of what he's going to do. "Good girl." He smirked, turning on the water while pushing me against the wall roughly, slamming his lips against mine. "Mhm!" I groaned, feeling rushes of heat throughout my body. "Enjoy that?" He chuckled, nipping at my ear. "N-no." I stuttered, doing a bad job at showing him that I didn't like it. "Why so?" He blew in my ear. "Y-y-your not A-A-Ace." My breathe hitched. "Forget about him. They're not coming for you. He doesn't care about you." Spectra chuckled, massaging my right breast slowly. "Nuh! A-Ac- Spectra!" I moaned, mentally smacking myself for doing that.

I slowly slid down the wall until I was sitting on the bathtub floor with Spectra, slamming my lips into his. I shuddered a bit at how big he was due to how his pants clung to him because of the water making them wet. _'Man, he's bigger than Ace! Shit what am I thinking? Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'_ I thought, turning my head to the side, bad choice. Spectra started kissing and nipping at my neck viciously, admittedly finding my sweet spot, making me moan. My hands slowly trailed up and down his body, feeling his abs, then tugging at his pants. "Needy are we?" He smirked, taking his pants off and throwing it out of the tub, now the only thing between me and him were his boxers. "How come I have a feeling this isn't the first time you've done this." He chuckled, placing one of my harden nub in his mouth while he played with the other one. "Nguh! Ah!" I moaned, panting. What he said was true, well partially true, I mean I'm still innocent since Ace didn't want to hurt me and thinks we are still to young and I agree with him we're only like what? 16? "Now I wonder who was faster? Me or him?" He smirked, trailing kisses down my body til he got to my nether regions. I squirmed a bit and moaned as he pinch my clit, twisting it every now and then.

The knot in my stomach started building up with every pinch and twist. "Nghaah!" I half screamed, feeling the knot in my stomach release, along with my juices that shot out of my womanhood. "Hm...Looks like you can squirt." He chuckled, sticking a finger in my womanhood, making me moan. "Now the only question remains. Are you still innocent?" He smirked, adding another digit, making me breathe harder. "What's your answer?" He asked, pinching my left nub with one hand. "I-i-in-nnocent-t-t." I breathed, squirming a bit as he added another finger. "Then it looks like I was faster and beat him." He whispered huskily in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Should I take it away?" He nibbled on my ear. _'But wouldn't it hurt? I mean that's what everyone says. And wouldn't just hurt more since he's bigger than Ace, I mean Ace was only like what 6 inches and he's about I don't know 8 inches maybe. I can't believe I'm going to lose my innocent to him of all people but then again, I feel more attracted to him than Ace.'_ I thought, placing my lips on his in a heated kiss, tugging at his boxers. "I guess that's a yes for me to take away your innocence." He chuckled, taking off his boxers, throwing them outside of the tub. I gulped at how big he was and I think I was right about how big he was, I mean he looked about 8 inches.

Spectra position himself over my womanhood. "Are you sure we should do this Spectra?" I whimpered, scared at the thought of him inside of me. "Yes and call me by my real name, Keith." He said, slowly pushing himself into me, making me squirm out of pain and tears flowed down my face. "It's be over soon." He cooed, taking off his mask and tossing it out of the tub also. I looked into his sky blue eyes getting a bit lost in them but the pain kept me from doing so. He slowly push himself all the way inside of me, making the pain more unbearable but some how I managed. "K-Keith, you c-can move if y-y-you want." I stuttered, resting my hands on his chest as I felt him nod. He started slow but got faster as I started moaning at how great it felt, it was probably beyond pleasure itself. It take him long to find my g-spot, slamming into it every time, making me moan really loudly every time he did hit it. "Keith I'm gonna cum." I moan, digging my nails into his back, leaving some claw marks. "I'm close to the edge to." He panted, thrusting into one last time as I screamed and came onto his big member. But that wasn't enough for him, he kept thrusting some more and came with me on my 2nd orgasm.

Keith slowly pulled himself out of me, sitting down next to me, panting really fast. "I love you Crystal." He panted, slamming his lips into mine. "I...Love you to." I panted, wrapping my arms around his neck.

**~2 weeks later Crystal's POV~**

I shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet with Keith standing there, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, watching me with concern. "You alright baby?" He asked, me rubbing my back as I threw up a second time. "Yeah...I'm fine." I panted, flushing the toilet. "You sure? That's the 3rd time this week." He asked once more, as I rinsed my mouth. "I don't know, I'll ask Mira." I said, walking out of the bathroom. It's been about a week and a half since Keith joined the resistance and me and Ace worked it out with each other, figures that he fucked Mira while I was gone but then again it was even since I let Keith fuck me. So we broke up and went with our lovers. "Hey Mira, can I umm use one of your pregnancy tests?" I asked nervously, feeling a bit uncomfortable with that question, and don't even ask me why she has them. "Uhh sure." She said, handing me one.

Horrified at the results I locked myself in mine and Keith's room, refusing to let anyone in, not even my own brother, my own boyfriend or even my own Bakugan. "Come Crystal! What's wrong! Let us in!" Shun shouted, pounding on the door for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Just leave me alone! Please." The last word came out as a whisper as I started crying silently, looking at the test for the billionth time, still shocked that it came out positive. "Please tell us what's wrong! You're making everyone really worried!" Keith shouted, jiggling the door knob. "Mistress! Please tell us!" Lumagrowl begged.

I have no idea how long I was in there but some how they managed to get the door open and Keith walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Come on baby tell me whats wrong." Keith said in a worried tone, sitting next to me. "I-I-I can't. I can't bring myself to." I cried, feeling him wipe the tears away with his thumb. Keith felt the pregnancy test leave my hand, probably Keith that took it. "Y-your pregnant?" He asked with wide eyes. I nodded slowly, placing a hand on my stomach. I braced myself for the harsh words then the break up but that never came, the only thing that did was arms wrapping themselves around me. "B-but." I stuttered. "If you think I was going to leave you then you're wrong." He told me, kissing my fore head. "You sure? 'Cause Shun's gonna kill you." I giggled, watching his face drop. "Oh dear lord." He said flatly, running out of the room.

Of course I was right, when I told Shun he flipped. "Shouldn't we stop him?" Barron asked, his eyes Shun who was chasing Keith with a 3 foot long katana (sword) while throwing shurikens (ninja stars) at him. "Nah, let them have their fun." Ace chuckled, watching Keith duck and dodge. "Ah yes, the things a brother does when he find out that his sis is pregos with his friend." Dan laughed. "Better prepare yourself Ace." Mira warned, making me chuckled. "What ch mean?" He Ace, dumb folded by the question. "I'm pregnant." Mira said with a light blush on her face, as Ace's fell just like Keith's. "Aw crap." He whined.

**~Months later to the birth Keith's POV~**

Can't believe I was actually going to be a father, who knew that a person like me was going to me a father. "So how does this work? Are they going to cut her stomach open or something?" Helios asked me, making me laugh. "Oh you'll see." I smirked evilly. "I don't like that look." Lumagrowl and Helios said at the same time, turning towards the direction of Crystal's scream. "Keith! My water broke!" She screamed, making me panic. The group and I rushed her to the hospital. "Alright, how far away are the contractions?" The doctor asked her. "About 3 minutes." She panted, wincing as another contraction hit probably. "Oh my, you're going to giving any second." The doctor said, calling some nurses in. "AHH!" Crystal screamed, clutching her stomach. "Alright, push on the count of three alright dear?" The doctor told her, as I held Crystal's hand in mine. "Alright push!" The doctor said, as I felt my hand being squeezed really hard, so hard that I thought it was going to break all the bones in my hand. "AHH! FUCK YOU KEITH! AHH! WE ARE NEVER DOING THIS EVER AGAIN! AHH! I SWEAR I"M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS! AHHHHHH!" She screamed, squeezing my hand harder if that was possible. _'Oh joy.'_ I thought sarcastically, watching her scream one last time before we heard crying." Again dear, looks like you got another one." The doctor said, urging her to push. "Oh fucking shitass." I sighed, wincing at my hand being squeezed, again. "AHHH! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU KEITH! AHHHHHH! WE ARE NEVER EVER DOING THIS AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as I heard some more crying.

Soon there were two sounds of crying from two babies. "Congratulations dear, you have twins. A cute little boy and a little angelic girl." The doctor smiled, handing the two babies that were wrapped in blankets to her. The boy was wrapped in a black blanket while the girl was wrapped in a sky blue one. "Who's older?" I asked, smiling at the babies that Crystal held in her arms. "The boy is." She answered, calling in our friends from outside. "Aww they're so cute." Mira giggled, looking at them. "Man that sounded painful." Dan shuddered, cooing at the boy. "I think you broke my hand." I frowned, curling and uncurling my fingers a few times. "Eheh hehehe sorry." Crystal apologized weakly, falling asleep. "The horror!" Lumagrowl screamed, ramming himself into the wall over and over. "My eyes! I'm scarred for life I tell you! For life!" Helios screamed, floating around the room like crazy. "Was it really that bad?" Percival asked, looking at them. "The horrors!" They both shouted at Percival. "Don't even think about it, you are staying for Mira's birth and that is that." Ace said, grabbing the poor bakugan that was trying to run away by its wing. "Shit!" I heard Mira scream, as we looked at the floor to see a puddle of water. "Oh no." Ace said, as Dan ran to call the doctor. "Heheh, have fun." I chuckled evilly, picking up my two babies, watching them yawn while looking at me.

Mira was in the same room, the only thing that separated us was a curtain. And I was actually laughing at how Ace was freaking out at Mira's screaming and cursing along Percival who acted a lot like Helios and Lumagrowl. If you ask me he hand it worse than me, his hand was actually broken after the whole process. But int he end they ended up with twins like us, a boy and a girl, only the girl was older. "Keith..." Crystal said in a hoarse voice, looking at me. "Yeah darling?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "What are we going to name them?" She asked, petting the girl's head. "Hmm...How about Tori for the girl and Aidan for the boy?" I suggested, watching her smile. "I like it." She smiled, cuddling the Tori.

Mira and Ace named theirs Luna and Andy and poor Ace had to have a cast for his broken hand. "The horrors." The three bakugans sulked in the corner. "Hey there, I'm your uncle." I chuckled, holding Luna in my arms. "They're so cute." Dan cooed, rocking Aidan back and forth. "Now, we just have to hide them from grandpa and we'll be good." Shun chuckled, waving his finger as Tori grabbed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And done.<strong>  
><strong>Spectra: Umm...Ok then<strong>  
><strong>Crystal: That was a bit intense O.O<strong>  
><strong>Ace: My poor hand -_-'<strong>  
><strong>Mira: At least you weren't the one pushing a watermelon out of your womanhood! And not to mention twins so that meant two!<strong>  
><strong>Ace: Hehehe ^_^'<strong>  
><strong>Me: Ah...The things giving birth can do to people<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: O.O<strong>  
><strong>Shun: I still need to kill Keith for getting Crystal pregnant.<strong>  
><strong>Spectra: Not my fault! Blame the person who wrote this! And I still need to kill Ace. ^_*<strong>  
><strong>Ace: Oh fucking crap O.O<strong>


End file.
